Haedum Conversus
by Nayeera
Summary: Haedum Conversus is a spell which turns a creature in it's baby form. What happens when it hits a human? What happens when the human is Head Boy Draco Malfoy? And what will happen if the Head Girl is Hermione Granger?
1. Neville!

**Haedum Conversus**

Hermione woke up and looked at her alarm. It was 5:45, she still had fifteen minutes till she had to get up and get ready for classes.

After the chaos Hogwarts was rebuilded. Classes started. Everyone from their batch came back but of course except the dead. This was their first day of the term and the day before weekend, Friday. As predicted, Hermione was Head Girl. But guess who was the Head Boy?

Draco Malfoy.

After the Final Battle, Lucious Malfoy was thrown in Azkaban. But Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were saved by The Boy Who Lived. The story was well known how Narcissa Malfoy saved Harry Potter.

Hermione, Harry, Ron was quite contented and relaxed because the war had ended. They thought (and hoped) it'd be a easy year. No Dark Lords, No Death Eaters, No Horcruxs. The Boy Who Lived was finally relieved. Sure, the victory was not priceless. They had lost Dumbledore, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby…so much to name.

So much for a quiet year, yeah.

Hermione got up. It was 6:00 am. She got ready and went downstairs. She came down and saw Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." She greeted.

"Hermione." He greeted back.

She was in Great Hall when she realized, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy called her not Mudblood, not Book-Worm, not a Know-it-All, but, her first name,

_Hermione. _

She was shocked. Draco Malfoy, a former Death Eater, a son of a Death Eater, pureblood, their childhood bully, called her Hermione, which was Granger, or Mudblood to him.

Hermione sighed and started eating her breakfast quietly. Very few people was eating at the Great Hall at this early morning. While she was eating, the Great Hall started filling up. Harry and Ron and Ginny came and plopped down beside her.

"Hello boys, Gin." She said.

"Good Morning, Hermione." They replied.

Professor McGonagall handed out their time-table. She had transfiguration first with Slytherins.

"Great." She thought. "Now I have to face Malfoy and his goons on my first class on my first day back. Just great."

They were in 7th year again. Ginny was with them this year. They got up ( with dragging Ron out of the table, not listening to his muffled protests.)

When they reached Transfiguration class, the classroom was already half full. They sat on the Gryffindor side of room. When the class was full, Professor McGonagall came out of her office and stood in front of the class. Everyone silenced.

Professor McGonagall said, "Today we are going to practice the spell _Haedum Conversus_. Can anyone tell what it does?"

A certain hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Haedum Conversus is a spell which turns a living creature in it's childlike form. If not spelled correctly, it can be a disaster. The spell has it's effect on the creature for 2 months."

" Five points to Gryffindor for answerring the question , I'll give you a full grown animal and you will have to turn that in it's childlike form. I'll call up your name and you will have to come and take you creature in a cage. Instructions are written in the board. Good luck!"

Hermione got a Canary. She smiled and started her work. She finished her work before everyone else. The Canary was now a baby bird without any feathers.

She sat back to watch everyone. Harry scrunched up his nose in concentration, Ron was trying profusely to turn his rat in a baby rat. It looked like Ginny's spell was working. Neville… OH GODS!

Neville's creature was a chipmunk. When he tried to target it, it jumped and shook Neville's hand, so the spell went of to the window and reflected and came back to Neville who ducked and the spell hit the person behind him. Which was, unfortunately,

Draco Malfoy.


	2. How cute!

**A/N: Thanks to SpldErbite20 and DenayAmber for reviewing. English is my second language and I hope you guys forgive my grammatical mistakes.**

Where the grown up Draco Malfoy should have been, there was nothing. At least, there was something which they couldn't see.

A frightened childish voice spoke, "Mom?"

Everyone rushed to the corner of the room. They couldn't believe what they saw.

Standing there was 4 year old Draco Malfoy. The same white-blond hair, the same grey eyes.

Professor McGonagall dismissed the class and Hermione rushed to him.

"Oh my god, are you alright Malfoy?" said Hermione in a panicky voice.

"We have to take him to the hospital wing right now, who knows what are the side effects of the spell performed in humans, oh my, what will happen…"

Professor McGonagall cut of her rambling.

"Calm down Miss Granger, you are frightening the young Malfoy." She was right indeed.

Professor McGonagall and Hermione took young Draco to the Hospital wing. They explained everything to Madam Pomphrey. She was running several tests on Draco Malfoy when Professor McGonagall told Hermione to go and take rest.

When Hermione came back from half an hour rest, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey were talking. Upon seeing Hermione, Professor McGonagall said," You might want to sit down Hermione, we are going to tell you something."

Hermione sat down reluctantly.

" I'm going straight to the point. As we know, the _Haedum Conversus _spell hit Mr. Malfoy and he was turned in a 4 years old. The spell cannot be reversed. So Mr. Malfoy will have to be a 4 years old for 2 months. As the other Head, you will have to take care of him for 2 months. I know that you two have bitter past, but it is in the rules that you will have to take care of him. This young Malfoy and the older Malfoy isn't the same. Perhaps you can change him for better. You are excused from rest of the classes today. Poppy, I have to go."

Professor McGonagall went out of the Hospital Wing.

" I assume you want to see Draco?" At Hermione's puzzled look, the stern matron smiled, "He wants to be called by his first name, Draco. He is a adorable kid. Now, do you want to take him? I will let him go now. He is alright.

Madam Pomphrey led Hermione towards a bed. Sitting there was Draco Malfoy himself.

Madam Pomphrey smiled and said, "Draco dear, this is Hermione. She will take care of you."

Draco hopped of the bed and came closer to Hermione as to inspect her.

"You are Her- her-mione? I am Draco Malfoy. I like called Draco."

Hermione smiled. This Draco Malfoy, was cute. She said, " Well, Draco, you can call me Mione if that's easy for you. Do you want see your room you would be staying in?"

Draco let out an excited squeal and started bouncing.

"YES!YES!YES!"

Hermione bid Madam Pomphrey goodbye and took Draco's hand and started leading him towards their common room. Draco waved at any portrait they crossed. The portraits smiled and waved back. Even the grumpy ones. Hermione was impressed how Draco affected those around him.

Eventually they came across their portrait. It was portrait of a young girl wearing a periwinkle dress.

As Draco waved at her, she smiled a sweet smile and said in a equally sweet voice, "Password please?"

"Evoluer ." Hermione said.

The portrait swung open and they entered. Draco gasped.

Hermione looked at him with concern. "Is everything all right, Mal…Draco?"

Draco stuttered, "This room is nice! Can I stay here?"

Hermione smiled…or grinned.

"This isn't your room Draco. You have a better room. This is our common room. Come on, I'll show you your room."

Hermione took Draco's hand and led him up the stairs and towards his room. First she showed him the bathroom between her and his room. Then she showed him the door of her room. Finally she opened the door of Draco's room.

Draco squealed and ran in his room and jumped in Draco's (The older, as he was the head boy) bed. He jumped, he bounced, he fell.

Hermione laughed. The older Draco Malfoy would've never done this. Not in front of her. He wouldn't show emotion, as he was taught that emotion was weakness. Or, maybe he was changing. How he called her Hermione, not any mean names. Hermione was broken out of her trance by Draco shaking her and calling her name.

Looking down, she saw Draco's large gray eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill.

Hermione sat down hastily. When she got on Draco's eye level, He whimpered and said in a trembling voice, "Are you angry with me Mione? Because I jumped on the bed? Why you are not speaking with me?"

Hermione was startled.

"Oh no Draco, I'm not angry with you! It's alright for you to jump on the bed! I was just thinking and got carried away. Please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

The face which was cloudy and threatening to spill tears, suddenly lit up with rays of sun and he smiled showing of his pearl like teeth. To Hermione's relief, Draco spoke in his normal voice again.

"I like this room Mione! Can I live here?"

"It's your room Draco. You can decorate it if you want."

A grumbling sound filled the room. Draco smiled sheepishly at Hermione and frowned at his stomach.

Hermione chuckled.

"I suppose our tummy needs eating, right Draco?"

Draco jumped again.

"What are we going to eat? Where are we going eat?"

Draco's question startled Hermione. Where are they going to eat? Taking Draco to the Great Hall…well, they would have to come across it some time. So why not get it off now? And Harry, Ginny and Ron would want to know what happened to Malfoy.

She decided going to the Great Hall.

She called Draco, who went to the joint balcony to see the view from there. Draco came bouncing back. Hermione noticed, Draco was always bouncing, jumping, springing around.

" We are going to eat at Great Hall. Do you want to eat there?"

"Is the great hall very GREAT, Mione?"

Hermione chuckled again. It looked like Draco made her laugh often.

"You will see when we geeet there. Now, let's get going. Come on!"

They went through the corridors, with Draco waving at the portraits and them waving back.

Atlast, they stood in front of the double doors of Great Hall. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the doors.

**A/N: Reviews please? I didn't ask any for the first chapter 'cause it was short. I tried to make this one long. So please, Reviews? (Puppy eyes)**


End file.
